Author Interviewer
by Bouncyball2002
Summary: On this show, watch Rick Dalton interview your favorite authors. Please put an author you want interviewed in the reviews along with some questions for them.
1. FanFictionConnection

A few days ago I said I was making a new story. Well here it is! Author Interviewer! (Keep in mind these are the real authors answers to the questions I gave her.)

"Hello there, citizens at home watching TV. I'm Rick Dalton. This is a brand new show called Author interviewer. We will interview your favorite authors and ask them questions YOU submit. Just post what author you want next in the reviews and we will probably get them to answer the questions."

Two chairs popped up on the stage. Slowly walking towards them he said, "Today we have a young author many of you love, FanFictionConnection!"

A girl walked onto the stage and sat in the other chair.

"Hello FFC, ready for some questions?"

"Yep!"

"Very well than, first question. Your readers are dying to know what plans you have for any new story's?"

"I've been wanting to repost a story I wrote about, but kinda redid and changed the title. I renamed it Lavender, for the main character. I want to wait until I get War finished before I post it though, because I'm going to incorporate quite a few characters into both. Oh, also, I'm trying my best to update The Shifters and also I'm writing an awesome fanfic about bullying and stereo typing called Stereo, convently. But I'm hoping quite a few people will like it."

"I'm extremely sure they will! When are you planning on updating your stories like The Dragonet Games or The Shifters?"

"I've been supper busy and surprisingly procrastinating more than usual, But I'm hoping to have them all updated before next week. Oh, and those who actually remember The secret dragon fanfic I'm doing with Dragon-scripts, I think we should get that done soon... At least I have the next chapters i do (six, eight, and ten) done, *speaks to the cameras* BUT I HOPE DRAGON SCRIPTS IS UPDATING HIS NEXT CHAPTERS, BECAUSE IT WOULD BE VERY DISAPOINTING IF HE ISN'T."

"We all know that you mainly write for Wings of Fire. Who's your favorite Dragon and couple?"

"I don't actually know. Probably Peril though. And my favorite couple is Clairil."

"Tui. T Sutherland said that in the next five books there will be five new dragonets. Two of them you have already met. Who do you think are the two?"

"I'm hoping it's Peril in book eight and Anemone in book nine/ten!"

"Personally I think it might be Auklet because she's younger, and in the next books it might be years after. How do you feel about Starflights blindness?"

"It was quite unexpected, but THANK THE MOONS THAT TUI T SUTHERLAND WASN'T GOING COMPLETLY RICK RIORDAN."

"Out of the three queens witch one did you want to be queen?"

"I wanted Blister because I had a deep disregard for Burn and her making my characters fight to the death,and I didn't exactly want someone who was as smart as a concussed sheep as a queen. Everything changed when Blister killed Kestrel."

"I know it was a surprise to me too. Do you have any cool new characters for story's?"

"OH MOONS YEAH! I'm writing this one for the Girl who could fly, and here are just some of the characters! One is a shape shifter, the main character can control lightning and storms, on can control shadows and darkness and another can control light. What the heck, might as well throw someone who can control time and another who can control fire while I'm at it! Oh, and it's about a government facility founded my Piper Mccloud and it's were people with special abilitlys are sent to learn to control their power. Oh, there's also Lavender from the story I'm writing who's a supper smart, no nonsense RainWing who's working in the war as a healer. Then she falls for a, how should I say this without making this sound childish, Unresponsible MudWing."

"We all know you REALLY love books, but what's your absolute FAVORITE book?"

"Oh my gods! How could I pick! There's Harry Potter, Wings of Fire, The Girl Who Could Fly, Warriors, Divergent, The Hunger Games, and bunches and bunches more! Gah! Well... I would probably say... Warriors: Into the Wild because that's what sparked my obsession for books!"

"Thank you FFC for coming on here and answering our questions!"

"Anytime Rick."

"Well that's all the time we have for today! Please let us know what author you want to see up here next time! And if you guys ever want to see FFC up here answering more questions, just ask! And if you submit any authors in the reviews, also post questions for them! Bye!"

Well guys you heard him. Please read, review and post what author you want to see next! (Some of you (not many) may recognize the name "Rick Dalton." Yes its from Collosatron but I like that name and its all I could think of so quickly. And if you have played Collosatron please don't imagine Rick Dalton interviewing them. Imagine someone else.) The next chapter will come when you guys post what author too interview. Once you do I will have to find them, read their works, and then PM them. If they say no, I will do a different author in the reviews. Bye for now!


	2. Mysteryreader6626

"Welcome back folks! This is episode two of author interviewer! Today we have an author suggested by FanFictionConnection! Welcome to the show, Mysteryreader6626!"

A young girl with black hair and blue rectangle glasses walked onto the stage and sat in one of the two chairs.

"Hello Kate, ready for some questions?"

"Yep."

"First, what's your favorite series?"

"Well... For books that's hard."

"Its extremely hard for everyone." (Rick is agreeing not being rude)

"I would have to say, Wings of Fire. But when I'm writing its easier to write for harry potter."

"What's your favorite character in WoF?"

"Fav character, Glory-duh. I love her."

"Have you taken the "What dragonet are you?" Test?"

"Yes and i am Starflight because I am a bookworm XD. But I am not a complete bookworm like him."

"Bookworms are cool, like nerds and geeks. Which queen did you want to die first?"

"Probably Burn."

"That's funny because Burn did die first. I know you like the Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus series. Who is your favorite character?

"Um... That would have to be Annabeth."

"Assuming you have read Blood of Olympus, who did you think was gunna die first?"

"I though Nico was going to die."

"That would have been ironic. What is your favorite fanfic?"

"Past the Screen because it is a unique and funny story. I also like the idea of the OC in the story. If you are wondering Wings of Fire wise, I like Asha's Sacrifice."

"Hmm, I may want to read those. I liketry to read things people think are good or funny. Have any plans for new characters in your story's?"

"No, I don't have a new story coming up since I just made one, but in my new story a new character called E-Shadow which is his real name, but the characters think his name is just Shadow in The Vow."

"I have some questions here from FanFictionConnection for you to answer. Question one, what is your favorite fandom?"

"My favorite fandom...that is hard. My fandoms kind of jump around depending if I get into it. First Harry Potter, then Percy Jackson, Wings of Fire...yeah, but my current is Pokemon, the manga."

"Second question, Who is your favorite character in the Harry Potter series?"

"Fav Harry Potter, well HERMIONE OF COURSE! She is smart and amazing! :D Well, to me, if you disagree than go jump of the cliff. Well, don't, but you know what I mean."

"Your pretty violent over your favorite character. FFC wants more details about your fav WoF character."

"Favorite Wings of Fire character is Glory! I love her and her personality, and especially, Glorybringer! I love that couple, the meeting and everything about it. * squeal like a fangirl* Sorry, just got a bit carried away and all. I usually ain't like that, but I just love the couple."

"Well I'm pretty much done with questions, have anything to say to the audience?"

"Hi FanFictionConnection!"

* * *

><p>Well guys I will be posting less often because my tablet broke. I'm going to try to get some more chapters on all my story's before this week is over.<p>

Once again, if you have any authors to interview, then just tell me. Or if you have questions, those are good too! Please read my other story's and review! And don't be afraid to ask for any author(or any question)! Bye!


End file.
